


Box Me In, Baby

by pastelswitchblade



Series: South Water Street Gym AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, First Time, Gyms, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: Zuko (finally) gets a king-sized Sokka into his king-sized bed.(Continuation of Deadlift Me, Daddy AU)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: South Water Street Gym AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102610
Comments: 140
Kudos: 902





	Box Me In, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the awaited sequel!!! im so happy everyone has fallen in love with this au as much as i have.

The rest of Sokka’s competition passed by in a blur, Zuko’s consciousness too fogged by arousal and adrenaline to stay in the moment. He did have enough clarity to sneak a few candid pictures of Sokka in Those Shorts before he put his tracksuit back on for the awards ceremony.

He snagged a humble bronze in his weight class, to the overenthusiastic cheers of Katara and company. Zuko took a couple more quick photos before he snuck out again, this time texting Sokka where he was going. Sokka replied that he was being dragged to a celebratory dinner with his family at a local sushi restaurant, did he want to join? Zuko was never more thankful for his Irish goodbye tendencies.

_I’m good…_

_:c are you sure? They want to meet you._

_Kind of already embarrassed myself in front of them…_

_but yeah, im sure. Gotta get ready for you, big boy ;)_

_Fuck...I’ll eat fast_

Zuko giggled as he stepped out of the shower. Sokka wasn’t kidding. It was less than two hours later that he sent a quick _otw_ and Zuko hustled into his room to get dressed. He settled on a loose T-shirt and new jeans, the ripped designer denim hugging as much curve as his body could muster. It was a ridiculous pair of pants to be wearing on his couch in his own apartment, but Sokka had levelled up today and he would not be caught slacking. 

His body hummed. He was excited, but for some reason so nervous. He was never nervous before dick appointments, and the realization that maybe Sokka was different sent a wave of panic through him. He didn’t know how to do different. He didn’t know how to let anyone stay in his bed overnight, let alone make him breakfast and, god forbid, cuddle. Another wave struck him as he realized that maybe he was the only one who felt like this, and that was infinitely worse.

He barely heard his doorbell ring over his screaming thoughts, and he scrambled over the back of his couch as it rang again. He whipped open the door. He half-expected Sokka to still be in his competition gear, but staggered as he saw what Sokka had changed into.

Sokka stood at his door in a pair of dark wash jeans tucked into a dusty pair of Timberlands, his chambray shirt straining just slightly across his chest. It was loose around his waist where he’d tucked it in like a kindergartener on picture day. His hair was fully pulled back, a damp bun perched at the back of his head. He must have somehow had time to shower, because although the smell of sweat that drove Zuko feral was gone, it was replaced by an equally enticing blend of eucalyptus and bergamot. 

His panic was forgotten. He swooped up on his toes just slightly to crash his mouth into Sokka’s, running his thumbs along the buzzed hair at Sokka’s temples. Sokka made a small sound of surprise, but leaned into him. Zuko breathed in the smell of this new, oddly dressed up Sokka and moaned as it sent a ripple of want through his body. Sokka pulled away, and Zuko barely kept in a bratty whine.

“Wait, baby,” Sokka chuckled. 

“I already waited,” Zuko huffed. The word _baby_ burned into a billboard across his brain. 

“I just don’t want them to get crushed,” Sokka mumbled. Zuko hadn’t even registered that Sokka’s hands were behind his back until he brought them out with an awkward flourish and a cheeky grin. In one hand, he held a carton of eggs and a plastic grocery bag. In the other, he held a bouquet of small sunflowers. “Look I’d really like to take you on an actual date. But I can’t wait for that to happen to get my hands on you, especially after that kiss. I’m a gentleman, honest I just… You are very hot. So I tried to, I guess look the part? And I brought eggs. Oh, and bread. And cheese. Grilled cheese isn’t really a breakfast food, I know, I just...I have a hankering.”

Zuko just stared at the gifts, dumbstruck. He didn’t blink until his vision started to blur. He watched Sokka’s grip tighten and loosen a few times, the tissue paper around the flowers crinkling in the silence.

“I’m...I’m sorry, this is too much, isn’t it? I thought so. Guys always tell me I’m kind of overbearing. I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you can just throw these away—”

“You brought eggs,” Zuko finally whispered.

“Yeah,” Sokka sighed. “Yeah, I did.” Zuko sniffed. Sokka’s eyes went wide, and he stepped into the apartment just enough to carefully place the groceries on the nearest counter. “Wait, are you crying? Did I make you cry? Are you okay? I am so sorry—”

“Shit Sokka, I’m _happy_ you idiot,” Zuko laughed, trying to keep his breath even. He’d really brought eggs. To make breakfast. _Together._ He carefully took the flowers from Sokka’s hand and cradled them against his body. “You stupid piece of shit,” he said. “You can’t be nice to me like this.”

Sokka still seemed a bit shaken, his now empty hands reaching out for Zuko. “Why can’t I be nice?” he asked. 

Zuko sniffed again, quickly stifling his outburst. “Because then you’ll be stuck with me forever. You’re not allowed to leave. You’re stupid and perfect and big and perfect and I don’t want you to ever go.”

Sokka chuckled, gently bending over the flowers in Zuko’s arms to plant a small kiss on his forehead. “I was hoping to stick around for quite a while, anyways. If you’ll have me.” He carefully took the flowers back to place them next to the groceries on the counter. He pulled Zuko into him, wrapping his hands around Zuko’s slim waist. Zuko sighed, leaning his weight back against Sokka’s arms as he looked up. He’d always been fascinated by the contrast of Sokka’s bright blue eyes against the light jasper of his skin. It was like watching a lunar eclipse as Sokka’s pupils blew out now with a gaze too soft to feel real.

Zuko took a deep breath to savor the moment, before the back of his brain and the lower half of his body got the better of him. “Sokka,” he murmured.

“Mm?” 

“This is great. But now I need you to throw me against every single surface of this apartment and hold me down while you break me in half like a fucking coconut over that fat fucking cock so I can’t walk straight for a week or I swear, I _will_ tie you down and ride you until dawn breaks or I pass out, whichever one comes first. Please.”

Sokka didn’t think twice before ducking his head into Zuko’s waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. It wasn’t the cleanest carry, but he needed a hand free to carefully toss the groceries into the fridge and find a vase for the flowers. Thankfully Zuko had several eclectic teapots stashed on the top shelf of a cabinet, so he filled one with water and placed the flowers inside. He would have rather trimmed the ends first, but Zuko had started slapping as much of his ass as he could reach from his position atop Sokka’s shoulder. Proper flower care would have to wait. 

He headed toward the only other door in the apartment, pleased to find a king sized bed inside. 

“Wow, did you know I was coming?” he laughed.

“What?” Zuko stopped his air raid of Sokka’s ass for a moment.

“You could fit two of me on this bed!” 

Zuko covered his face to block out the image of two Sokka’s in his bed. “I just move around a lot in my sleep, okay? I like to have room.”

Sokka just laughed again, tapping the door closed behind him with his foot. He hoisted Zuko by the waist to gently place him on the bed, but Zuko had other plans. He tangled his legs around Sokka’s waist as he was lifted, settling himself atop Sokka’s hips with a vice grip. He stumbled with the momentum of Zuko’s tackle, but somehow kept them upright. Zuko wasted no time as he gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was hungry, desperate, but with a new openness and trust that Sokka drank in heady gulps. He staggered back until his heel found a wall to prop Zuko against, smiling as he thought of their very dangerous kisses just hours earlier in the alley. In an empty apartment with a kickboxer’s heels digging bruises into his ass, there was no holding him back.

He pressed against Zuko so hard he felt the wind knocked out of him pass his ear. He sucked deep red marks into his neck, sealing each one with a gentle kiss. Zuko clawed at his back. He got a handful of Sokka’s shirt and shucked it up around his shoulders, running his fingers across every inch of bare skin he could find. 

“Come on,” Zuko whined, still trying to get Sokka’s shirt off despite the fact that his arms were the only thing keeping him off the ground. 

Sokka smiled into his neck, leaving an extra indent of his teeth behind his ear. “Let me finish what I started,” he murmured, shifting one forearm under Zuko’s ass to free one hand. With surprisingly deft fingers he undid the button of Zuko’s jeans and reached his free hand between them to pull out the small tuck of his T-shirt. Zuko caught on immediately and ripped his shirt off the rest of the way, his abs straining to keep himself upright. Sokka pressed against them with a reverent palm, immediately latching his mouth around a nipple. Zuko moaned and chucked his shirt across the room to wrap his hands around Sokka’s neck again.

Sokka was relentless. He ran his teeth just hard enough against the pink tip to have Zuko’s fingers scrambling for purchase on Sokka’s freshly buzzed neck. He ran them up to the cold hair tie around Sokka’s bun and pulled, letting the hair fall loose around Sokka’s shoulders. It sent a new wave of eucalyptus against Zuko’s nose, along with the familiar waft of gathering sweat. It made him dizzy.

Before he could even recover, Sokka’s hand slid further down, cupping over the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. Zuko felt his head loll to the side and Sokka sent kisses up from his collarbone to his ear. His hand barely fit under the tight denim, and they hadn’t even gotten much further than they’d gone in the alley, but Zuko was drowning in it. He was overwhelmed, caged in, suspended. Tiny. He would come right then and there if he wasn’t careful.

Thankfully he got a breath in as Sokka finally gave up on trying to shove his hand further against Zuko’s bulge. He probably could have ripped the stretch denim easily, but the pants were expensive and he did like them quite a bit. With a small grunt, Sokka scooped him back into both arms and threw him nearly across the room onto the bed. Zuko bounced so high he probably would have fallen right off again if Sokka hadn’t followed soon after, pressing him into the mattress with a kiss. He pulled away just long enough to peel Zuko’s jeans away and toss them T-shirt ways. He clamored back over him, but Zuko pushed at his chest.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sokka whispered. Zuko just huffed and grabbed at his shirt, not making eye contact. “Baby, what is it? You have to say it.” Sokka felt a jolt run through his groin as Zuko blushed, his cheeks nearly the same color as the outer ring of his scar.

“It’s embarrassing, I don’t wanna be— I can’t believe you’re making me say it, I don’t wanna be the only one naked!” Zuko said finally.

Sokka tried not to laugh. “Don’t you wear less than this to fight?”

Zuko’s grip tightened around his shirt, and Sokka feared for the buttons. “That’s not the same and you know it!”

Sokka smiled, and leaned down for another kiss. He let Zuko pull his shirt up to his shoulders again, getting the last button on his collar undone just in time before it went over his head. He held his breath as Zuko looked him over.

Sokka was big. He was strong, sure, but society never really let him shake the feeling that maybe he was too big. That he was too wide around the middle, that maybe his body was too much. As he lost himself in Grindr hookups in his early twenties, he had the itching feeling that maybe it wasn’t just his body, that _he_ was too much. But as Zuko ran his hands down his chest, scratched against his happy trail and pressed into the softness of his waist, all he said was, “More.”

So Sokka stood and shimmied out of his own jeans, leaving them tucked into his shoes as he removed those and his socks all at once. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands until Zuko’s reached out for them. “C’mere, big guy,” he whispered, and Sokka let himself be pulled back into Zuko’s arms.

Zuko was quick to wrap his legs around him again, hooking an ankle over the other in a deadly hold. He brought Sokka down against him hard, slotting their clothed cocks together with a desperate moan. He barely let Sokka push up against heels to pull Zuko’s boxer briefs off before he was catching him again in filthy, desperate kisses. 

Sokka grunted in surprise as Zuko used deft feet to pull Sokka’s boxers down his thighs, and only pulled away to look between them. Sokka snuck a look too, his mouth watering at the sight of Zuko. He was average length, just barely curved to the left and circumcised. Zuko shrugged as he refused to break eye contact with Sokka’s dick. “Family tradition,” he mumbled. 

Zuko would have guessed Sokka was big. What he didn’t know was that Sokka’s uncircumsized girth would make his own look comically small. He reached out to take it in one hand, revelling in the choked sound he pulled from Sokka as he did. He loved letting Sokka take control, but he also loved the idea of making such a composed brick wall of a man unravel beneath him. That would have to wait for next time.

“I need you in me _now_ ,” he growled.

“Yeah, yes, yep,” Sokka fumbled, reaching across for the lube and condom already laid out on Zuko’s nightstand. He poured a liberal amount across his fingers and hiked Zuko’s legs up onto his shoulders with his clean hand. Zuko’s hands never stopped reaching out for him, his small whiny huffs only stopping when Sokka finally laced their fingers together and pressed his palm into the sheets. As he did, he pressed the first finger of his other hand against Zuko’s entrance and Zuko’s head fell back against the pillow.

He couldn’t help the drawn out moan that escaped him as Sokka’s finger slipped inside of him. The slide was easy, he had made sure of that, but his hands were wider and longer and the pull of his calloused skin against his walls felt decedent. 

“More,” he rasped, and Sokka clicked his tongue softly before easing another finger in. He scissored them against the stretch of his rim and Zuko squirmed against the pillow. With a slight curve, he aimed them deeper and Zuko whined, the pressure flirting against his prostate for just a moment before he went shallower again. Seconds felt like hours as Sokka pressed kisses into the crease of his thigh and nuzzled against him. It was all too gentle, too still.

“I’m ready,” he said, and Sokka tilted his head to the side like an overgrown puppy. “Really, just fuck me,” he heaved.

Sokka slipped three fingers out of him, having just barely put in the last before Zuko was scrambling for the condom and thrusting it in his face. He made a mental note to buy his own to keep at the apartment as it stretched tight around him, and he lubed up with a shaky hand.

As he lined up, Zuko was still squirming underneath him, his blunt nails scratching along Sokka’s ass as he urged him closer. “In, in, in,” he chanted, and Sokka sighed.

“Baby, look at me,” he murmured.

It was far too gentle again, and Zuko frowned. “I am looking at you, I’m looking at your dick not inside me.” He reached a hand for Sokka’s cock but Sokka grabbed him by the wrist, pulling both of Zuko’s hands above his head. Zuko’s eyes went wide, finally looking up into Sokka’s eyes that were blown out with lust but tainted with worry.

“Zuko, I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got time. We’ve got all the time in the world, okay?”

Zuko’s breath hitched. He swallowed against the clawing panic in his throat and nodded. Sokka leaned down to kiss him, slowly letting his wrists go. Zuko’s hands came down again, but this time they rested gently around the back of Sokka’s thighs. At least, as much as his hand could fit around. He took a deep breath in, feeling a hard line of muscle shift under his palm. Sokka slid the head of his cock along his ass just once before he let the head catch Zuko’s rim and he slowly pushed inside.

Zuko felt his jaw go slack. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he scrunched them closed. He felt Sokka still as soon as he did, so he pried them open to see Sokka hovering over him, just staring. He only pressed in when Zuko finally made eye contact, stopping whenever Zuko thrashed his head to the side. 

Sokka shuddered as he finally seated himself all the way inside, barely clinging to the shreds of his own sanity. “Fuck you’re so _tight_. You feel so good but fuck, I told you to take it slow,” he babbled.

Zuko reached one of his hands up to rest against Sokka’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he pressed his ass further against Sokka’s hips, and Sokka’s hand flew to his waist, “I like it.”

Sokka lost what little hold he had, barely pulling out to thrust back into Zuko at full depth. His hands returned to Sokka’s thighs, gripping around them as Sokka slowly gained pace. He was probably right, he probably should have waited a little longer, but then he would have missed the desperate expression on Sokka’s face as he fought against the urge to slam into him. Zuko felt breath escape him with every thrust, and he hoped he could hold out against his orgasm long enough to let Sokka do just that.

Sokka let his arms give out a little and caged Zuko in with his elbows. He licked into Zuko’s mouth with a groan, the slick sound of his strokes getting louder as he pushed in faster and faster. Suddenly, Zuko cried out and his nails burned crescents into Sokka’s skin.

“There!” he gasped. “There, fuck me there!” 

Sokka complied, his hips moving shallower as he sped up. 

“ _Harder._ ” Sokka’s eyebrows furrowed. “Please, I can take it. Please baby,” he begged. Sokka kissed him one more time, more tongue than anything else, and reached for Zuko’s ankles. He fit both into the tight grip of one hand, and wrapped his other hand around Zuko’s thighs. With this new leverage, Sokka slammed into him, pressing white hot sparks into his prostate with every stroke. Zuko’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let Sokka pull him around. His hands snaked up into his own hair, already a nest from jerking against the pillow.

Sokka finally caught sight of him and let his ankles go, ignoring the way Zuko whined at the stutter in rhythm. He placed a reassuring hand on the back of his thigh before hooking both legs over his shoulder and pushing down. He had seen first hand how flexible Zuko was, but it still made his head swim as Zuko folded in half underneath him. With his now free hand, he cradled the back of Zuko’s head and weaved his fingers into the soft, thick hair. Zuko keened, his raspy moans echoing through the empty apartment as Sokka slammed back into his unrelenting pace. 

“You’re so fucking hot like this baby,” Sokka murmured, his voice so close to Zuko’s ear that it made him sob. He probably would never get used to the way Sokka rambled in bed. “So pliant, just taking it. Look at you, just letting me do whatever I want.” Zuko felt his whole face burn, but it only made the rope in his gut coil tighter.

“Don’t stop! Don’t st— I’m so close,” he managed, and Sokka growled deep in his chest. He hammered into Zuko somehow even harder, and Zuko felt a tear roll down the side of his face as he moaned. The weight of Sokka’s body against his legs pressed them down against his neglected cock, and he chased the wet friction of it. 

Sokka’s hips started to stutter, near shouts escaping his lips as he neared the cliff’s edge. With one last tug on the hair at Zuko’s nape, Sokka took off at a final breakneck pace. Zuko forgot to breathe as his orgasm finally crashed over him, calling Sokka’s name as white waves broke in his head. He blacked out for just a second before he felt teeth dig into his shoulder and a loud cry as Sokka spilled into the condom. 

The only sound in the room for minutes was their breath, foreheads pressed together in a sea of tangled hair. Sokka moved first, carefully lowering Zuko’s legs to the bed and massaging them as he went. His arms were starting to shake, so he pulled out with a wince and tossed the tied condom into a nearby bin. He sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment, his head like a helium balloon. 

A weak tap on his hand pulled him back down to earth, and he turned. Zuko’s eyes were half-open, barely even conscious. He’d half-assedly wiped his stomach on the sheets and now he was batting at Sokka’s wrist. He held his arms open with grabby hands in a way that made Sokka’s heart swell past capacity. He climbed into Zuko’s arms, careful not to put too much of his weight against his shoulder, and slung an arm across Zuko’s chest. Zuko sighed as he wrapped his own arm on top. His other hand snaked down, reaching past Sokka’s back.

Sokka laughed. “You really like my ass, huh?” he teased, but curled up higher so Zuko could reach it. 

Zuko patted it with a content sigh, eyes closed. “One of these days, big guy… That ass is grass.”

Sokka sputtered, his neck turning a bit pink. “Well I-I’m… I’m looking forward to you mowing it.”

Zuko smiled, finally opening his eyes to aim a small kiss to Sokka’s forehead. Sokka’s arm tightened, but he tried not to crush any ribs. Oddly enough, he felt small. Half-wrapped up in Zuko’s arms, toes just skimming the bottom edge of his king sized bed, he felt safe. It was a feeling he could definitely get used to. He felt the day slipping from him as his eyes began to close, and Zuko threw a blanket over them.

“Good night, big guy,” he whispered, almost too soft to hear. It sounded like a question.

“Good night, baby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

lol consider supporting a starving artist and checking out my [redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/monicamagee/shop?asc=u)?

**Author's Note:**

> i love these gym boys too much, so i might write more??? we have way too much world building done anyways lol. if everyone peer pressures me enough into a part 3 ill put them into a series. hope u enjoy comment if u like :3


End file.
